Integrated circuit (IC) devices can include both fixed function circuits and reconfigurable circuits. Programmable logic devices are well known and can enable an IC device to be reconfigured into a wide range of digital functions.
IC devices providing reconfigurable analog circuits are enjoying increased popularity in addressing analog applications. In some conventional approaches, configuration data for reprogrammable analog circuits is loaded into storage circuits (e.g., registers) to establish a desired analog function. A drawback to such arrangements can be to time/effort involved in reconfiguring circuits between different functions.
Conventionally, the connections/routings involved in enabling reconfigurable analog circuits can introduce limits to the performance of the IC device. For example, some conventional IC devices may not be suitable for very low noise applications. Similarly, very small impedance mismatches in routing paths prevent high fidelity processing of differential input signals.
As with most IC devices, any reduction in power consumption can be of great value, particular when the IC devices are deployed in portable electronic devices.